Problem: What is the value of ${{b}}?$ $18 = 6 \times {{b}}$ ${{b}} = ~$
We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Total}}={\text{number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}}$ We have $6$ groups. What is the ${\text{size of each group}}$, when we have a total of ${18}$ ? Each group would have $3$. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $18= 6 \times 3$ ${{b}} = 3$